


Love Lockdown

by bispaceprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, locked in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke get kicked out of class for fighting and end up stuck in a small closet when campus goes into lockdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from onceuponaluke on tumblr: "The school went into lockdown mode and somehow you and I ended up basically sitting in each other’s laps in a corner to stay out of sight for like 4 hours, cool."

“Listen Princess, I don’t understand how you could be so fucking obtuse.” Bellamy seethed out. “But, anyone with half a brain knows that that meaningful equality cannot exist in our current capitalist society.”  
“Just because you say something, Blake, doesn’t make it true,” she replied. “There are changes that can occur within the current system to address the issue of inequity.”  
“See! This is what I’m talking about! The powerful will never give up their power willingly, any concessions they make to those they are oppressing are done to maintain their power, not distribute it. No! We need a total system revolution.”  
“That’s your solution? Chaotic revolution?”  
Just as Bellamy got ready to reply he was interrupted by a deafening ‘BEEP BEEP BEEP, ATTENTION, AN INCIDENT HAS JUST OCCURRED ON CAMPUS. THE CAMPUS IS NOW ON LOCKDOWN. PLEASE STAY WHERE YOU ARE UNTIL FURTHER INSTRUCTION.’

Clarke looked up at Bellamy with wide eyes. Then she heard a scuffle down the hall and before she could react she felt Bellamy’s arm wrap around her waist and pull her around the corner into an empty closet. He locked the door behind him and adjusted a broom handle against the knob for an added measure. They both froze as they heard the shuffling noises come closer and closer. Clarke unconsciously wrapped her hand around Bellamy's, squeezing his fingers tight as waves of fear and anxiety rushed over her. Finally the noises died down, and Clarke started to realize where she was and whom she was with. She extracted her fingers from Bellamy's and glared at him.  
“This is all your fault” she accused in a whisper.  
“What?”  
“You heard me, if you hadn’t gotten us kicked out of class then we would be with everyone else and safe and comfortable but now we’re here, in this tiny closet.”  
“Oh, of course,” Bellamy scoffed. “You’re totally right, I should have been able to predict that there was going to be a lockdown and have let you make the stupidest argument I’ve ever heard without a word. You got me”  
Clarke rolled her eyes, but his sarcastic comments had worked to calm her down slightly. She looked around the tiny closet unhappily, it was tiny and dark, there was barely enough room for the two of them.  
“Okay fine,” Clarke conceded. “Maybe it’s not all your fault. But you do have to admit that this is a pretty terrible situation.”  
“What do you mean? Being locked in a closet with you is how most of my dreams start,” he retorted.  
“You’re impossible,” Clarke mumbled under her breath. She tried to shuffle over, to put some space between them so they weren’t touching, but there wasn’t enough room. She let out a small sigh, resigning herself to the fact that she was going to be touching Bellamy for the foreseeable future. Which was fine, totally fine, didn’t bother her at all. If she repeated it enough would it become true?

He began to shift beside her then she felt his hand back on her waist as he dragged her into his lap as he sat down.  
“What are you doing?” Clarke demanded.  
“Sitting”  
“I know that idiot, I mean why did you pull me on top of you”  
“Listen, there isn’t enough room in this closet for one of us to stand if the other is sitting,” He explained. “And I came to class this afternoon after a long shift at the coffee shop, that began at 5 in the morning. I am tired and I do not know how long it will be until we get to leave this closet, and so I am going to sit down. Is that okay with you Princess?”  
Clarke was glad it was dark in the closet, and that he couldn’t see the flush that had risen on her cheeks from being in his lap. She mumbled out some sort of concession and tried to focus her attention anywhere else but the incredibly attractive and infuriating boy whose thighs she was draped across.

Twenty minutes passed in silence. Clarke would’ve said that Bellamy had fallen asleep, but she could still feel his arms wrapped around her, so she was pretty sure he was still awake. Usually she would be happy to let Bellamy be quiet (not that she had ever really had the opportunity to see it before, but if it had happened), but right now she was bored out of her mind. She almost never stopped, she was always writing or reading or drawing, so sitting in the dark, with nothing but her own thoughts, thoughts that kept drifting without her permission to the boy beneath her, was basically intolerable.  
“Bellamy?” she whispered.  
“Yeah Princess?”  
“What do you think is going on out there? It’s taking an awfully long time.”  
“I dunno, probably some whack job and a fake bomb threat.”  
“So you don’t think it’s anything real, not like a shooter or something like that?”  
“Why Princess? You scared?”  
“N-no,” she stuttered. She had tried to keep the tremor out of her voice, but was not successful.  
“Hey, I was just joking with you princess, it’s going to be fine,” He reassured her.  
“You don’t know that,” she retorted, with a hint of panic in her voice. “We could die, oh my god, what if I die and the last thing I did was get insulted by you…”  
“Hey hey hey,” he interrupted. “It’s going to be okay, really. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”  
“Yeah, right. As if you give a shit about me.”  
She heard him breathe out ‘if only you knew’ so quietly she almost thought she had imagined it.  
“Okay, when my sister was little she was afraid of the dark. She could barely stand to go to bed, she was so scared. So you know what I told her?”  
“What?”  
“I told her, that you face whatever it is that you’re scared of and say ‘screw you, I’m not afraid’”  
Clarke gave him a disbelieving look, and even though he couldn’t see, she knew that he understood.  
“C’mon, just try it. Screw you, I’m not afraid.”  
“Screw you, I’m not afraid,” she repeated in a whisper.  
“That’s it, with more feeling this time.”  
“Screw you, I’m not afraid,” she said again, the tremor disappearing from her voice. “Okay, maybe not all your ideas are completely stupid.”  
“Gee, thanks Princess”  
They both fell back into silence again. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Another 30 minutes passed before one of them spoke again.   
“I do, you know”  
“Sorry, what?” Clarke asked, confused.  
“You’re wrong,” Bellamy said a bit louder. “I do give a shit about you.  
Clarke’s mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. What the fuck was happening?  
Hearing no response from her, he continued, “Actually, I’m crazy about you. Have been since I met you.”  
Clarke still couldn’t form thoughts, much less words.  
“Please say something,” He begged.  
“I uh… I thought you hated me,” she finally stammered out.  
“I don’t hate you,” he replied in a soft voice.  
The combination of the softness of his reply and the darkness that surrounded them broke Clarke out of her frenzied thoughts.  
“No,” she whispered in a harsh voice, twisting in his lap to push at his shoulders with both hands. “You do not get to fucking treat me like you have for the past year, calling me princess, teasing me constantly, being the bane of my existence and then just turn around and tell me you like me. No. Fucking. Way.” She punctuated each sentence with another shove.  
“Princess, please…” He began, but she interrupted him by gripping his shirt in her hands and bringing his mouth crashing into hers.  
It took him a moment to react, but then suddenly he brought his arms to grip her against him. The kiss deepened and he sucked her bottom lip with his, biting down ever so slightly. She was lost in the sensations, mindless with the pleasure it sent humming out down her body, and she had never felt so consumed with desire. She moved to straddle him and tangled her hands into his curls with a low moan.  
A sound blaring outside the door had them scrambling away from one another.

“BEEP BEEP BEEP. ATTENTION. THE LOCKDOWN IS NOW OVER. WE REPEAT THE LOCKDOWN IS NOW OVER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.”

They looked at one another and burst out laughing. Finally their hysterical laughter died down to giggles, then heaving breaths. Clarke made to go stand up but before she could she was dragged back down to him.  
“Oh no you don’t,” he growled before capturing her lips with his again.  
They didn’t end up leaving the closet for another hour, by then the hallways were empty.  
“Still think this was all my fault, Princess?” He asked with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh, definitely” she replied with a wide grin, trying to ignore the butterflies swirling in her stomach and the urge to drag him right back into the closet.  
Funnily enough, he was more than happy to take the blame this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at 
> 
>  
> 
> [Klokkombikru!](http://klokkombikru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
